2nd Series 01/18 - Day To Remember
by Laura the infamous B
Summary: Cosmo comes to grips with a personal tragedy.


**Day To Remember**   
by Laura Boeff 

"Hey, Ace."   
Cosmo watched as Ace rushed past, the magician looking almost harried.   
Cosmo smiled weakly.   
Almost.   
"Hi, Cosmo," Ace returned as he fussed up his gloves and pulled them on.   
"You got a minute?" Cosmo asked hesitantly, though it look like Ace didn't.   
"Not at the moment I'm afraid." Ace paused, rubbed back his hair and looked about.   
"Ace..?"   
"Really, Cosmo, I'm running late already. I was suppose to be at this award banquet ten minutes ago." The older man patted his shoulder and smiled, though his mind was clearly elsewhere. "I'm sure it can wait till later."   
"Yea.. sure," Cosmo muttered, but Ace was already out the door and down the hall.   
The teen looked at the closing door and sighed. Yea, sure.. later... Cosmo wandered off and out of the Express, blindly walking down the cement drive. No big deal after all. It wasn't like today meant anything to Ace.   
Time didn't really seem to even pass as Cosmo wandered aimlessly. Eventually he ended up at the arcade, though there was no real drive in him to play.   
"Hey, Cosmo," Ulene called brightly. She was gathered with the others around the new Max Destruct game. Mike was currently playing.   
"Hey," he called, digging up a smile from somewhere.   
"Watcha up to?" she asked, eyes on the game.   
"Nothing much," Cosmo murmured, trying to find some interest in himself in watching Mike blow up the alien invaders. But, the flashing 3-D figures did nothing to catch his attention.   
"I'm next, but you can have my turn if ya want," Ulene offered.   
Cosmo just shrugged. "Naw, knock yourself out," he returned. Ulene turned and looked at him.   
"You okay?"   
Another shrug. "Yea.. yea.. just not in the mood to play."   
Ulene looked at him for another moment, but he couldn't find it in him to worry about her frown. In the end she smiled tentatively and patted his arm.   
"You must be sick to turn down sneaking in on a new game," she joked weakly. He dug up another smile and a chuckle.   
"Yea, guess so."   
She looked ready to say more, but a whoop rose and everyone's attention returned to the game. Except Cosmo's. He took a deep breath and wandered out of the arcade, parking himself on the edge of the decorative planter outside.   
For awhile he just watched as the people milled by. So many different people and none of them seemed aware of each other. Each lost in their own little worlds.   
Cosmo sighed, not sure why he was feeling so glum. It wasn't like this day hadn't come and gone before. Come and gone several times. But today, he had nothing to do. Nothing to grab his attention as it had been in the past.   
"Hey Cos."   
Cosmo looked up to Stan as he wandered up, a sly grin on his face. He quirked an eyebrow at the fellow teen, hardly impressed by his grunge style or bad haircut.   
"Stan."   
The young man, totally ignoring his cold tone, hopped up beside Cosmo on the planter, swinging his feet far to exuberantly.   
"Whatch-ya doing?" Stan asked brightly.   
Cosmo sighed. Looked like Stan had latched onto him. Joy.   
"Just hanging out."   
Stan nodded and looked about. "Want to go to a party?" he asked.   
Cosmo raised an eyebrow at him.   
"Where?"   
"Margie's throwing it. Parents are out of town. Sweet set up and the drinks are on her," Stan went on. "Was just heading there myself."   
Cosmo looked at the lanky teen, then the arcade where his friends were totally wrapped up in the game.   
"Sure.. why not?" he sighed. Stan laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.   
"Sweet!"   


Ulene frowned as she saw Cosmo get up and walk away with Stan. Cosmo really didn't like Stan. The kid was.. creepy. For a moment she thought about following and seeing what was up, but she let the thought slid. Her turn was coming up and she needed to be home early tonight. She'd call Cosmo later and find out what he'd been up to.

***

Cosmo had nitched himself in the corner of the room, watching the party go on, but not really participating. The music was loud, but that never fazed him. It's pounding rhythms shook the glass of the windows as a few couples danced in the living room. Around the furniture, or on it, it didn't seem to matter. He took a sip of his beer and grimaced. He didn't drink often. Never really got the habit, but tonight he wanted to drink. He wanted to do something to take his mind off how he was feeling.   
"Man, you looked seriously bummed, Cos," Stan laughed, bouncing up beside him, drink sloshing in his hand. "What's wrong?"   
Cosmo just shrugged. "Nothing," he offered. Right now, talking to Stan was last on his list of things to do.   
"You need a serious pick me up," Stan declared and pulled out a small metal box, opening it.   
"Here, have one."   
Cosmo eyed up the little pile of pills. Stims. He knew them. Knew Stan was a stimmer. He shook his head.   
"Naw, thanks." He took another sip of his beer.   
"Ah.. come on, Cos. You need to relax! You're too uptight. They won't hurt ya. You'll feel better, I guarantee."   
Cosmo eyed the small pile and thought about it. Then in the end, shook his head.   
"Naw."   
Stan shrugged and popped one pill himself.   
"Suit yourself, man," he laughed, snapping the tin shut and tucking it away. Then he wrapped a companionable arm around Cosmo's shoulder, pulling him close.   
"But, dude, you've got to seriously lighten up."   
Cosmo gave him a look and shook his head. "Thought that was why I was here?"   
Stan laughed and let him go, bouncing off. Cosmo watched him, shaking his head; totally unaware of what Stan had slipped into his drink.

***   
Ace sighed as he dragged himself home. Bad enough he'd been late for the award banquet, worst that he had been last to be announced and had hurried for nothing-- nor could he leave early. Bored as he was, Ace was, if nothing else, aware of his social status. And aware of how much the children's society thought of him by giving him this award. But, still.. after a long day of financial reviews and booking meetings it was the last thing he needed.   
Ace wasn't surprised to find the train empty. It was the weekend, Cosmo was more than likely out enjoying himself. As Ace wandered into the library, Angel's voice broke the silence.   
"Welcome home, Ace," she greeted him softly.   
"Good to be home, Angel. Anything going on?"   
"Miss Ulene has left a number of messages for Cosmo, but no other messages are waiting," Angel reported. Ace found that somewhat.. disturbing. Why was Ulene leaving Cosmo messages? He would have figured Cosmo was with her.   
Ace shrugged it off. Cosmo and Ulene dated, but not seriously according to the young man. It would not be the first time Cosmo had struck out on his own on a Friday night.

***

Cosmo grinned and wondered why. Why was he grinning? He felt.. weird. Everything moved around him in almost slow motion. He hated slow. Slow was boring... dull. Life was to interesting to be slow about it. Dropping his empty beer bottle, Cosmo weaved amongst the party goers, laughing madly and grabbing one pretty woman and spinning her playfully. She laughed with him and broke free to collide harmlessly into the couch.   
Smiling, Cosmo headed toward the door. It was stuffy in here. Stuffy and too slow. Things moved so slow that he could see the paths they had followed, the trials they left behind.   
"Cosmo!"   
He hated slow. Cosmo turned and saw Stan. For the first time ever, Stan seemed to be moving at a normal speed instead of the spastic pace he usually radiated.   
"What?" he laughed, wondering what was funny-- then realizing, he didn't care.   
"Where you going?"   
"Out?"   
"Where?"   
Good question. Cosmo frowned and tried to think what he was up to.   
"Want to move," he murmured.   
Stan grinned. "Me too. Come on!"   
Cosmo happily relented as Stan caught his arm, pushing their way out the door and into the yard, where more teens lounged about in the night.   
"Glad to see you've lightened up," Stan commented, looking about.   
Cosmo nodded and looked with him. Man, everything looked odd. Colors were brighter, seemed to stand out at him. Cool!   
"What's the plan?" he asked, still grinning. Stan grinned back.   
"Let's grab those bikes and ride," Stan decided, pointing to some null-grav bikes parked down the road. Cosmo frowned slightly.   
"Uhm.. those aren't ours."   
"So?"   
Cosmo thought about it, then laugh. Yea, so... Big deal.   
"Come on." Cosmo followed Stan, the other teen leaping on one bike and nearly falling off the other side. He watched Stan start to hot wire the bike, then followed his lead. Distantly, he wondered if this was a good idea, but adrenaline was rushing through him. A thrill at the prospect of the ride to come as his hands moved with unconscious ease. Before he knew it, the bike roared to life.   
"We're off!" Stan roared jubilantly as he gunned his bike. Cosmo whooped behind him in hot pursuit.

***

Ace was just about to head towards bed when the door chimed. Ace was startled by that. Who was here at this time?   
"Angel?"   
"Miss Ulene is waiting at the door," Angel reported.   
Ulene?!   
Ace hurried down to the Express' side door, opening it.   
Ulene looked up at him in surprise and she bit her lip.   
"Hello, Ulene."   
"Uhm... hello, Mr. Cooper. Sorry to be stopping by so late."   
Ace smiled at Ulene's stammered greeting. Ulene was rarely caught off guard. At first, he thought she didn't like him, but Cosmo told him it was just Ulene. Ace somewhat.. awed Ulene. A combination of him being an adult and a super star. It put her at unease. Ulene didn't like being uneasy.   
"That's okay, Ulene. How can I help you?"   
"I was hoping Cosmo was home. He hasn't returned my calls."   
Ace frowned and thought about the time. Cosmo liked to stay out late, but even this was a bit past his typical hours.   
"No, I'm afraid he's not home yet, Ulene."   
"Oh.."   
"Is there.. a problem?" Ace asked hesitantly, unsure whether to involve himself. If Cosmo and Ulene had had a fight, it was the last thing he wanted to get in the middle of. Ulene was silent a second, then Ace heard a soft sigh.   
"Oh, it's probably nothing, he was just acting a little odd today," she tried to brush it off. That jogged Ace's memory. Cosmo had wanted to talk to him. Time had not been on his side for sure. Now, when he thought about it, Cosmo had been a bit.. off, today. But Ace hadn't thought much about it then. Now he was.   
"You came by at one in the morning because of nothing?" he said with amusement. Ulene blushed slightly, uncomfortable in admitting her feelings for his young charge to him.   
"I.. I was worried about him. I saw him take off with Stan," she admitted.   
Ace quirked an eyebrow   
"And this is a bad thing?"   
Ulene made a face. "Stan tries to hang out with us. Cosmo's never been keen on him, but the guys kind of oblivious. He's a stimmer."   
Ace frowned. Why did that phrase sound familiar?   
"A stimmer?"   
Ulene nodded, smirking slightly at his lack of understanding. "Stims. Drugs. He does them. I think he might even sell them. Cosmo's never hung out with him before."   
Ace frowned, mind racing. Cosmo had taken off with someone he normally didn't hang out with. A drug user on top op of that. The magician suddenly felt unwell.   
"Do you have any idea where Cosmo went?" Ace found himself asking.   
"Not really..."   
Ace lifted his com and keyed in Cosmo's private code. There was no response and it did nothing to reassure him.   
"Angel, is there anyway to find Cosmo remotely? Possibly do a trace of his com?" he called out.   
"No, Ace. I'm afraid I do not currently have that capability," Angel reported.   
Damn.   
"You think he's in trouble, don't you?" Ulene said in accusation. Ace sighed at the young woman's snap judgment.   
"I'm worried about him." Ace offered a smile. "It's my job. I'm his guardian. And it's not like you aren't worried. You are here in the middle of the night after all," he pointed out.   
Ulene frowned at his slightly teasing tone, then sighed. "Yea.. maybe I'm a little worried," she admitted with a hint of a blush. Ace smiled and laughed to himself. Ulene liked Cosmo a lot more then was being admitted.   
"Well.. Angel can't track him down, and personally, I don't feel like waiting till he pops back up. Any ideas where to find out where Cosmo went?"   
Ulene frowned and thought about it.   
"Well... if he was with Stan, we could check out Margie's. Her parents travel a lot. Whenever they're gone, she throws a party. I heard she had one going on this weekend. They might have headed there. Stan's been hitting on Margie for ages now," Ulene suggested.   
Ace nodded. "Do you mind being my guide to Margie's?" He made the offer suspecting Ulene wouldn't give him the information any other way. Cosmo had warned Ace of the young woman's stubborn streak and he'd seen it in action a time of two.   
Ulene nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

***

Cosmo laughed as he and Stan bobbed and weaved down the road. The world   
rushed by, but everything was clear to him. Had an incredible, surreal clarity and Cosmo loved it. It made the speed more exhilarating. More exciting. His heart thundered in his chest as they raced.   
A car honked as they dodged by and shot down the road. Then there was a sound   
Cosmo was too aware of. The sound of a cop car siren kicking in. Cosmo snarled and glared over his shoulder as the world rushed by. Man...   
"Let's blow them!" Stan howled, his voice disappearing in the wind that rushed by his ears. Neither had a helmet, and neither cared. Cosmo loved the wind rushing through his hair. He had his glass and that's all he needed right now.   
"Lets!" Cosmo rejoined as they both laid on the speed. The police car made a valiant attempt to chase down the two bikes as Cosmo and Stan whooped and hollered their way along the highway.   
Cosmo pushed the bikes envelope and took the lead, eyes locked on the road, unaware of the mad speed he careened down the road on. In a blink of an eye he saw the off ramp that he knew cut sharply back on itself. With a howl he took it, the bike screaming beneath him. He pulled the bike hard, pulled his legs up and let the bike's underbelly skim along the guard wall, sparks flying up wildly as he slid around the deadly turn.   
Stan pulled the same maneuver, nearly losing it as his bike traveled too high up the wall, but he hauled it down and saved it.   
The cops never had a chance.   
There was the squall of brakes locking up and a distant crunch but Cosmo didn't give a damn as he roared down the road laughing.   
But things were getting even stranger around him. The world that had been simply moving around him slowly was now wavering and he felt weird.   
His thoughts were torn away as Stan bumped into his bike with his own. Cosmo glared at the teen, but Stan just grinned and did it again. Oh, that was it. And a shoving match started between the two.

***

There was no way to hide his presence as the Magic Racer settled down in the   
yard.   
"Uhm.. you're sort of going to stick out," Ulene said with a smirk.   
Ace smiled. "I count on it."   
With an eyeroll, Ulene headed across the yard, Ace in tow. He was used to being   
stared at, and this time was no different. Even in the late hour the party was going strong.   
The loud music inside seeping outside, mixing in with the laughing and talking of the   
teens lounging about. The conversation died off as he passed, but he paid it no mind as   
Ulene looked around. Ace frowned slightly. This didn't seem like Cosmo's scene. The   
young man preferred the dance clubs and nightclubs. That, and the crowd here were a far   
cry from the normal teen's he hung out with. Even Ulene was moving with disdain amongst the party goers, which shed a bit of light on her opinion of them.   
"Sweet, we rank celebrities," one young woman drawled, stumbling less than   
soberly up to Ace and taking his arm.   
"What can I do to you?" she asked with a salacious gleam. Ace managed not to   
blush at the obvious solicitation.   
"I'm just here to find a friend," he said simply. She smiled and winked.   
"Looks like you found one."   
"Hey, Mr. Cooper," Ulene called and with a smile and a gallant kiss to the young   
ladies wrist, Ace freed himself with deceptive ease. He found Ulene standing beside one   
lounging young man. Her pose did not look happy. Her arms were across her chest and   
she was glaring down.   
As he approached, the young teen looked up. He was clearly wasted, green eyes   
glazed and too wide.   
"Wow," he gasped. "You're the magic dude, aren't you?"   
"What is it, Ulene?"   
Ulene jerked his chin down. "This, is Jerry. Stan's pal."   
Jerry nodded spastically. "Yup, best friend and all that stuff."   
"Where is Stan, Jerry?" Ace asked.   
Jerry shrugged.   
"He took off. Grabbed a bike and went," Jerry sighed, sucking at the bottle that   
seem to be a permanent fixture in his hand.   
"Was he with Cosmo?" Ulene asked. Jerry frowned.   
"Cosmo?"   
"Red hair, yellow jacket," Ace offered. Jerry broke out into a grin.   
"Oh.. the bummer. Yea, he took off with Stan, bout an hour ago. They grabbed   
some bikes and went." Jerry took another swig. "Pity, he was just loosening up."   
"What?"   
"Loosening up. The guy was totally down when he got here, but Stan took care of   
that." Jerry threw them a wink. Ulene's frown deepened to a glower and Ace was right   
there with her.   
"What you spilling about, Jerry?" she demanded.   
"Oh, don't get twisted, Ulene. Stan just slipped him a quickie. Improved his mood a whole lot."   
Ace wasn't even aware he had taken up the young man with both hands, the teen's   
feet barely touching the ground.   
"You mean he gave Cosmo drugs?!" It was coldly asked and Jerry finally seem to   
realize that things weren't as gung-ho as he thought they were.   
"Uh.. yea. Snuck it in his drink. He told me so," Jerry stammered, letting out a   
yelp as Ace dropped him. He was already moving to the Racer, mind racing. This Stan   
had gotten Cosmo high and now the both of them were careening down the road on   
bikes. Ace paused as a thought suddenly struck him and he groaned silently. Bikes that more then likely stolen since the Magic bike was at home.   
"Mr. Cooper?" Ulene called as she hurried behind him. Her voice shined with her worry. Ace knew how she felt.

***

"Easy man," Cosmo protested as the friendly shoving match turned rough. Stan   
was grinning deviously as he jerked his bike toward Cosmo's again.   
"Come on, man. Show me what you're made of!" Stan howled. Cosmo glared and   
swung his bike back. There was a crash of metal on metal as they collided. Stan laughed,   
but Cosmo was feeling strange and sick. As his stomach turned, Stan sideswiped him   
and he hadn't been ready for it.   
With a yelp, Cosmo felt fear rip through him as the null-grav bike went careening   
off the road. With a snarl he ripped it back on and charged Stan. Stan let out a yelp of his own as they both weaved dangerously.   
"Off, man!" Stan protested, kicking out at him. Cosmo ducked the swing and swung his bike again, pissed. This time, Stan's kick hit and Cosmo felt it. Felt it collided with his chest. The world was moving again in slow motion. He was flying, knocked off his bike. Everything seem to float as he spun in the air. Once... twice.. then he hit the ground.

***

"Now what?" Ulene asked as they sat in the null car. Ace sighed and resisted   
chewing his lip.   
"Angel, I need to tap into the police public access bands," Ace requested.   
A screen came to life and a miniature version of the AI spun into life. Pulsing softly in the dim interior.   
"Done, Ace," she reported primly. "You wish me to look for something?"   
The magician nodded absently to himself. "Yes. Angel, has there been any reports of stolen null-grav bikes, or altercations with bikes in the last hour?" Ace asked softly.   
"In the last hour there have been three reported robberies. Two arrested for DUI   
and one attempted pursuit of two bikes with no success." Angel reported.   
"Okay, were any of the robberies in..." He read a nearby street sign. "In the   
Clearmont area?"   
"No, Ace,"?   
"Have the DUI cases been booked yet?"   
"Yes, Ace."   
"Is either one Cosmo?"   
"No, Ace."   
"Where did the failed pursuit take place?"   
"Along the 480 business route. The bikes were lost at the Cedar road exit."   
"You think it might be them?" Ulene asked softly, then flinched as a loud beep   
filled the canopy. Ace turned slightly as Ulene pulled out a digital phone. She winced and even from the front seat Ace heard the garbled words of someone borderline yelling.   
"Yea, Mom.. but mom... Mom!"   
Ace remained respectfully silent as Ulene had her argument.   
"Yea, yea!" She snapped the phone closed abruptly and glared.   
"Let me guess, you're suppose to be home?" Ace said. Ulene's glare deepened.   
"Yea, we're suppose to be going on a *family* outing tomorrow. Big joke. My mom checked up on me and noticed I was sort of gone. There's a first," she muttered darkly. Ace knew Ulene didn't exactly get along with her parents. It was not animosity. More like... Ulene felt unnoticed by them. Except at this moment.   
"I'll take you back home," Ace offered, but Ulene shook her head fiercely.   
"No. I can get myself home, go find Cosmo."   
"Ulene, I don't want you getting in trouble tonight," Ace said uncertainly. "More so abandoning you at a party."   
"I'm in trouble as is. And I can take care of myself," Ulene said sharply, then her eyes dropped. "Just find Cosmo and let me know he's okay. Okay?"   
Ace sighed. He wasn't happy with it, leaving Ulene here in this less then desirable place, but she was a resourceful young woman and his growing worry for his own charge gnawed at his gut.   
"I'll get him home in one piece. You sure you don't want me to take you back?"   
As an answer, Ulene hopped out of the Racer and flashed a cheeky grin.   
"I can take care of myself," she repeated confidently. "Unlike another certain red-head." Ulene not quite successfully hiding her worry behind the flippant comment.   
Ace nodded his capitulation. "Be careful."   
"I will."   
Ace fired up the Magic Racer and tore down the road without another second to lose.

***

Cosmo groaned, felt the world crash in on him with a -thunk- and shuddered.   
What had happened? Everything was blurry and he felt bad. Real bad! Cosmo just managed to roll onto his side as he threw up. The motion sent pain racing through every inch of his system. Sharp, jabbing needles. He groaned again, stomach twisting. Everything was jumbled up and blurry as he laid there, trying to decided what to do.   
Where was he?   
Cosmo looked around and couldn't make out much of anything. It was dark out, the sky cloudy; blotting out the moon, and distant street light barely reached him. A ditch, he must be in a ditch. He felt dirt and rock beneath him.   
With a moan, Cosmo tried to sit up and fell back instead. Oh.. man.. He felt like hell. What had happened? Managing to lift his arm, Cosmo frowned at the broken remains of his com. It must have happened when he'd crashed. He remembered flying in a not fun way.   
Stan! That little perp had knocked him off! Cosmo lurched forward and groaned, clutching his head. Oh man... In the distance he heard police sirens. Turning, Cosmo saw two cop cars with a tow truck approaching down the road. The bike, the bike he had been riding must have crashed.   
The bike he had stolen.   
Cosmo felt his gut twist. Oh man... Why had he done that? Oh yea, wanted to go for a ride. Wanted to move fast 'cause the world was slow. Why was the world slow? It still was and getting slower to his eyes, everything blurry and mismatched.   
Cosmo bit back the sharp groan that wanted to erupt as he forced himself up on his feet. The cops were over there, so he was going to head this way, he decided, staggering along the uneven ditch in the opposite direction. Let them report the bike abandoned. He had enough headaches for the evening.   
Stumbling, Cosmo felt the misery of earlier come crashing back in on him. Damn... Why him? Why today of all days? He should have just locked himself up. But then, he would still be miserable. Distantly, Cosmo wished Ace was here, but knew the magician was more then likely asleep. His guardian had been running around like crazy as of late and his free time was sparse. He didn't need Cosmo intruding in on him. This was Cosmo's problem, he would deal with it.   
But it wasn't really a problem, was it? Cosmo shivered as his gut twisted again, feeling nausea wash through him along with the ever growing pounding in his head. Every year it was like this. Why? You would think he'd be use to this by now. But he wasn't. Just before, Cosmo had always managed to keep his mind off the date. Find some distraction to keep him from thinking about it.   
Not this year.   
He stumbled, nearly fell and moaned softly. Man, he just wanted to forget.

***

"Ace, I have intercepted a police inquiry into one of the bikes involved in the failed pursuit earlier tonight," Angel announced without preamble.   
"What is it, Angel?" Ace demanded eagerly.   
"One of the bikes has been found crashed and abandoned in a culvert at the corner of Crocker/Denison. A tow crew has been dispatch along with a extra police unit."   
It was still a slim chance that this bike might have any relation to the one Cosmo and Stan had acquired. For all he knew, they could have well gone down the block and abandoned the vehicles. But, for some reason, Ace suspected he wasn't that lucky.   
"Okay, Angel. Keep monitoring while I check this out."   
"Goodluck, Ace."   
He smiled wistfully bringing the car about. Luck. He needed it as the large machine slipped quickly along the dark roads all but abandoned in the late hours. Crocker/Dennison was close and took little time to find. There was no way to really miss the accident in fact. At the distant intersection the police cars and tow truck could be seen. Their lights flashing a calliope of bright colors along the cement support wall where a mangled bike lay. People milled about, but none where who Ace was looking for. He kept the Racer at a safe distant, using the machines own built in cameras to zoom in on the crash sight. He really didn't want to advertise his presence, or his intent, right now.   
"Damn," he hissed between his teeth. He knew the vehicle had been reported abandon, but still.... He did hope. Maybe he should go and talk to one of those officers. Ace could come up with some story he was sure. Fashioning illusions was what he was best at.   
Giving into the need, Ace chewed his lower lip and looked around. Okay, the vehicle had been abandoned, but the way it had pointed to someone either leaping off before it hit the wall or fleeing the scene afterwards. Given the mangled state of the bike, Ace betted on the former.   
But had it been Cosmo? What the magician wouldn't give to find that answer.   
"Ace?"   
He nearly had a heart attack, he'd been so submersed in his thoughts.   
"Yes, Angel?"   
"I have just received a complaint about a drunk along Munson avenue approximately one and a half miles from your location. I thought you might want to know because part of the description included a headband and light colored jacket."   
Could it be?   
"Lead the way, Angel."

***

He jerked back and hissed as pain shot across his shoulders while a car honked, careening past. Just 'cause it was the middle of the night didn't mean the bozo had to do mach 1. Cosmo flipped off the quickly fading car and crossed the street.   
He needed to rest. Bruises and dull aches from the crash had started announcing themselves with a vengeance, only worsened by the cooling night. Man, now what? He sure as hell didn't want to go home. Didn't want to really be around anyone despite his bodies obvious desire to crash and sleep. Cosmo started down the road. He'd check with some of the gang. Yea, that wasn't a bad idea. Tyler lived near here in fact. Could be trusted not to get too nosy even if he did rag on his friend for looking like something the cat dragged in.   
Distantly, Cosmo thought about putting on his rollerblades, but in the dim night decided against it. Last thing he needed to do was crash into some dark barrier. He was sore enough as was. His head hurt, his body hurt.   
His heart hurt.   
Cosmo sighed deeply. Man, when he got himself in a mess, he didn't do it in halves. Shoving his hands in his pocket, Cosmo kept pushing his way silently through the night.

***

The Racer was moving slowly along the road from the point the drunk had been reported. Ace's finger were all but clamped tight on the control yoke as the car moved. He couldn't have gotten that far away.. could he? At the intersection Ace's foot slammed to the floor, threatening to put the brake pedal through it at the sight of the shadowy figure weaving down the road; pause, and lean against a guardrail for the small water way that ran beneath. It had to be Cosmo. There was no missing the bright yellow jacket, dirty as it appeared, as he passed beneath one light.   
Ace was moving before he knew it, leaping from the Racer and running down the sidewalk.   
"Cosmo?" he called in a mixture of relief and uncertainty as the figure jumped and turned. Only when he was almost on top of Cosmo did the teen finally notice him. His eyes went wide and for a moment there was a flash of relief that was immediately drowned out by a darker emotion. This close Ace could painfully see the young man was a wreck, his jacket torn and ground in with dirt. Dry blood was flecked across his face and in his hair, one large cut being easily visible along his temple, dozens of other smaller lacerations decorating his arms and hands.   
"Ace?" Cosmo asked slowly, as if doubting his own eyes.   
"Are you okay?" Ace asked by route, though Cosmo looked anything but okay. Cosmo just shrugged, then winced.   
"Rough night," he joked weakly.   
"I'd say that's obvious," Ace sighed. "How about we get you home?"   
Cosmo paused, looked at the ground.   
"No," he said softly. "No. I'm cool."   
Ace blinked. What?   
"Cosmo.. I.."   
"I said, I'm cool!" It was snapped out in annoyance and Cosmo made a point of not looking at him.   
Ace was at a lost. Cosmo hadn't blocked him out like this in years. Sure, there were times the teen was uncomfortable talking to him, bringing up his problems, but not like this. Not like a wall of rock had dropped between them.   
"Cosmo, what's wrong? You can talk to me," Ace entreated softly, reaching out and touching one arm.   
Cosmo still kept watching the gurgling water below.   
"Nothing to talk about."   
"Why were you at that party, Cosmo?"   
The young man's face darkened and Ace swore he saw a hint of tears in the gray eyes.   
"Just hanging out."   
"Or hiding?" Ace guessed. It seemed to be the only thing that made sense.   
Cosmo frowned and pulled back.   
"Leave me alone," the young man snarled, staggering away.   
"Cosmo, you're hurt," Ace protested, following.   
Cosmo waved it off. "No biggy. Just want to be left alone."   
"No. Right now being alone if the worse thing," Ace declared. Cosmo chuckled sadly.   
"Go to bed, Ace. You've got a busy day tomorrow," Cosmo brushed him off, but Ace caught the warble in the young man's voice. Felt a pang of guilt course through him. Cosmo had tried to talk to him. Tried to, but Ace had been busy. Had been too wrapped up in his stupid banquet to be bothered.   
"I'm sorry, Cosmo," he said simply.   
Cosmo looked at him puzzled.   
"Why? You're a busy dude. No crime."   
Ace came forward and looked down sadly at his friend.   
"I failed in my promise to you."   
The red brow crinkled more in confusion.   
"I once promised you I would try and do my best to take care of you. I failed in that promise," he explained.   
Cosmo shook his head, still looking confused.   
"I took the header, dude. Not your fault." Cosmo turned to leave, but Ace stilled him with a touch to his shoulder.   
"I failed to listen, Cosmo. Earlier, when you came to me. I let myself get so wrapped up in my affairs that I ignored you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me."   
Cosmo wouldn't look at him, shuffling his feet slightly. That told Ace he'd hit the nail on the head and his guilt deepened. Cosmo had wanted his attention. Had sought him out and had been hurt when he'd been rebuffed.   
"No big deal," the teen murmured softly.   
"It is a big deal, Cosmo. I'm sorry."   
Another shrug.   
Ace was silent a moment, pondering what to do. He wanted to get Cosmo home safe, but the chances were still slim the teen would let him.   
"Will you still talk to me?"   
Another shrug.   
"I am sorry, Cosmo. For not being there."   
"I'm use to it," Cosmo sighed and Ace flinched. Cosmo caught it and blushed. "Not you, bro. That didn't come out right. It's just.. just.. "   
Ace frowned.   
"Just what, Cosmo?"   
Cosmo shook his head and turned, walking way. Ace followed immediately. Cosmo didn't protest his presence as he walked alongside the young man.   
"No big deal," Cosmo muttered darkly.   
"Cosmo, to you it's a big deal.," Ace pointed out. Cosmo just muttered something.   
"Cosmo. I am sorry I brushed you off earlier, but I would like to help if you would let me," Ace tried gently.   
Cosmo sighed and kept walking.   
"Nothing you can do about it, Ace," he murmured.   
"Maybe I can."   
"Not unless you can raise the dead."   
Ace stiffened at the soft words. Cosmo sighed.   
"Today... well.. it's the day my mom died," Cosmo said softly, then shook his head. "You would think I'd be use to it by now. Heck, it's only been seven years now," he snorted depreciativly. "Just a basket case."   
"No your not, Cosmo. You miss your mother, there's no crime in that," Ace responded softly, but firmly. This was perhaps the forth time in their whole time together Cosmo had ever brought up his mother. "She was important to you. And you to her."   
Cosmo trembled, silent for a moment.   
"Shouldn't get this way.." he whispered.   
"What? Sad? There's nothing wrong with it, Cosmo. Nothing."   
The teen laughed wryly. "Yea, right. Every year I get like this. Not right.."   
"I can imagine nothing more proper, Cosmo," Ace returned. He reached out and caught Cosmo's elbow, stopping him. Cosmo looked at the ground, but Ace saw the glint of a tear tracking over his face.   
"Cosmo, you're a human being. There is nothing wrong with feeling sad because your mother died. Nothing! It's the most natural thing in the world. I'm sorry I didn't know, that I wasn't here for you when you felt sad," he said earnestly.   
Cosmo shrugged. "Still..."   
"Still nothing, Cosmo. It's okay to be sad. To miss her."   
Cosmo said nothing, but started walking again. Not so much away from him, Ace noted, but more for a need to do something. Anything.   
"She died at night," Cosmo spoke suddenly. "Or morning I guess, really. Like two or something. I was at the hospital with her."   
Ace remained silent, simply offering his presence.   
"She didn't say nothing. She was just too weak. But she sort of smiled, looked at me and closed her eyes." The tears came more freely. "She never opened them again."   
Cosmo swallowed heavily.   
"I remember thinking it wasn't real. That I was going to wake up and Mom would be there making me get out of bed for school and that it was all a bad dream. It never happened. It was real. And every morning I cried when she wasn't there. Wasn't there to make me get out of bed anymore."   
Ace wanted to say something, though he wasn't sure what. Cosmo had fallen silent as well, simply walking, hands shoved in his pockets.   
"I wish I could have met her," Ace said at last, wishing he could.   
"You would have liked her," Cosmo sighed. "You would have. She... she was nice. Why she married my dad is beyond me."   
"People change, not always for the better."   
"That's the truth," Cosmo growled, then stumbled, letting out a gurgle of nausea.   
"Cosmo?" Ace offered a steadying hand as Cosmo leaned against a light pole.   
"Man, must have landed harder then I thought. Been feeling seriously weird."   
"Come on, we need to get you home," Ace said with a tug to one arm. Cosmo resisted, pulling free.   
"No big deal, bud," Cosmo grumbled, pushing free of his support and not looking well for it.   
"Cosmo.." Ace protested.   
Cosmo glared halfheartedly at him. "Man. I just had a little accident."   
Little? His friend looked chewed up and spit out.   
"Do you remember what happened, Cosmo?"   
Cosmo frowned.   
"Uh, yea... Stan kind of shoved me off my bike." He shrug slightly. "We were horsing around."   
"Cosmo, where did the bikes come from?"   
Cosmo thought about it, then ducked his head, refusing to answer. Stolen, not that Ace was mad. Upset, but not mad. He didn't have that right.   
"Cosmo, I'm not mad. You weren't yourself when you did it," Ace assured quickly, reaching out. Cosmo frowned.   
"Huh?"   
"Cosmo you were.. are, drugged."   
"I don't do drugs, Ace!" Cosmo snarled angrily, shoving away Ace's helping hand, turning about too quick. He gulped and swayed.   
"Oh man..."   
Ace was there, steadying him.   
"Feel sick," Cosmo admitted   
"It's the narcotic getting through your system."   
"Don't do drugs..."   
"I know you don't, Cosmo. Stan snuck you one," Ace explained. Cosmo gulped again and slumped back against the light pole   
"What?"   
"Ulene and I went looking for you at the party. We found out Stan had slipped you a stim in your drink," Ace went on, then touched one hand. "I'm sorry."   
Cosmo looked over at him.   
"Why?"   
"For not being there for you. When you needed me."   
Cosmo couldn't answer for a moment, emotion choking his throat. He ducked his head. "Don't be sorry, Ace. You've.. you've been there when it really counted. I mean.. really counted. Can't expect you to keep me from getting in trouble everytime," he said softly.   
Ace smiled and gripped his arm.   
"I can try."   
That earned him a small chuckle. "Yea, you do. Thanks for that. I mean, I know I don't tell you much, but thanks. What you do..." voice thick, Cosmo let the words trail off, but Ace knew what he meant and smiled all the more.   
"What.. what are we going to do about the bike? I did trash it," Cosmo sighed.   
"I'm sure we can provide compensation to the owner... Anonymously. You were under the influence of drugs-- not by your choice. It'd be hard to get the courts to understand that, but I do."   
"Thanks, Ace. I've got some money saved and I'll work to pay off the difference, okay?"   
"How about fifty/fifty?"   
Cosmo looked at him confused. "But I..."   
Ace raised his hand. "Please, let me. Friends, we're friends and I want to help as one."   
Cosmo looked stunned, then smiled. "Thanks, bud. Okay, fifty/fifty. I might have enough to cover my half."   
"I'm not going to split hairs." Ace laughed.   
"You never do," Cosmo pointed out and Ace just shrugged, then looked down thoughtfully at his charge.   
"Are you doing better?"   
"Well, body wise I hurt like hell all over, but..." Cosmo ducked his eyes again. "But, here," he touched his chest," I feel better. Thanks."   
Ace said nothing but offered a supportive hand and headed them back to the Racer.   
"Ready to go home and get cleaned up?"   
"Cleaned up, patched up and suck down some major painkillers," Cosmo muttered, gulping again as another wave of nausea hit. "Man, I am so going to ruin Stan's day the moment I can see straight."   
"Don't," Ace decided, then continued at Cosmo's surprised look. "I think a well placed call to a certain police detective will bring Stan's days of drug dealing to an end. That's a better, and safer, sort of justice."   
"Coolness. Serve the perp right. What was I thinking when I went with him?"   
Ace squeezed the arm he held. "You were thinking it would help. That you could distract yourself from what you were feeling."   
"Shows what I know," Cosmo snorted, leaning a little more on Ace's arm.   
Ace chuckled. "Been there myself."   
"Really?"   
"Really."   
Cosmo fell silent for a moment. "You don't remember your mom, do you?" he asked so softly.   
"No, I don't." The thought hurt him a little, but Ace knew Cosmo hadn't brought up the question to cause him harm.   
"I'm lucky then," the teen said suddenly. Ace quirked an eyebrow.   
"I might not have her anymore, but at least I still remember her," he explained, new tears in his eyes, but not tears of pain. Love, a touch of understanding.   
Ace nodded slowly. "Yes, you are lucky in that way. Our love ones never truly leave us as long as we remember. I know your mom would want you to remember her and all the good things she's done for you," Ace told him softly.   
"Yea, I remember. I'll keep remembering, even if it does make me sad," Cosmo sighed.   
"Nothing wrong with that, Cosmo. Though, I suspect she wouldn't want you to be sad. Not anymore," Ace said carefully.   
Cosmo frowned thoughtfully. "No, she probably wouldn't, but I still will be."   
Ace nodded and offered a gentle smile. "Ready to head home? I think I hear a bed calling your name."   
Cosmo chuckled and nodded. "A bed, a couple of aspirin and the first aid kit, bro," he admitted as they reached the Racer and Ace helped him get in, every little movement now bringing a wince. Cosmo held onto his arm, just for a moment, and squeezed shyly. It looked like the teen wanted to say something, but couldn't. He didn't need to as Ace meet his eyes steadily, letting his own love for his young friend reflect back in his gaze.   
It was amazing how fast one could lose sight of what really mattered in life. How you could get so wrapped up and worried over the little things that you didn't notice what was really important and worth worrying about till it was too late. Ace had been taught that lesson tonight; and would not forget.   
"Let's go home," Ace said simply and Cosmo smiled in relief.   
"Home. Best idea I've heard all night."   



End file.
